Avancer
by Noyume
Summary: Drabble, ou comment dire que quand on me donne deux mots alors que je suis déprimée, ça donne un truc court, mélancolique, cliché et à la con.


**Ceci est CLICHE  
** **Vous êtes prévenues.  
** **C'est censé être triste aussi, censé. Je pense avoir totalement foiré en fait. En plus c'est court. Tellement court que je me dis que vous risquez pas de vous mettre à sa place. Donc j'ai raté mon effet triste et je pleure des larmes de sang. AHEM.**

 _ **Thème : Avancer & Liens  
**_ _ **Pairing : On dira IwaOi  
**_ _ **Section : Haikyuu  
**_ _ **Forum : Troisième Gymnase  
**_ _ **Topic : Défis – roue de la fortune**_

 **Lisait bien. -oui, j'en ai marre de mon « bonne lecture » donc je change, pour une fois. Enfin pas pour une fois d'ailleurs, je vais le mettre plus souvent suis là, voilà. C'est décidé-**

 _ **Ajout : Bon, j'avais décidé de pas posté ce truc... Mais finalement, une chieuse (que j'adore semble-t-il /ZBAF/ ) m'a fait changer d'avis donc... bah voilà. Et si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu en as pensé, j'te tape. Et oui, je suis sûre que même sans dire ton pseudo, tu te reconnaîtras. :D**_

* * *

Une rafale souffla, forte. Elle balaya les pétales à terre, décrochant les plus faibles des arbres tout en créant des tourbillons de rose et vert mélangé dans un parfum de cerise.

Iwaizumi releva la tête, perdant son regard dans les branches qui oscillaient violemment autour de lui. Un rayon de lumière passa au travers des feuilles, il plissa les yeux. S'il avait été là, il se serait émerveillé comme un idiot. Parce que le printemps était sa saison préférée... alors Hajime en était venue à la détester, à prier pour qu'elle ne vienne jamais.

Son cœur tambourina fort contre sa poitrine pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre un rythme régulier. Le brun ne savait pas trop pourquoi... Pourquoi ces derniers temps son organe vital lui jouait des tours comme cela. Quoi que si, il savait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'était trop dur. Son estomac se contracta alors que le souvenir essayait de remonter à la surface, il le refoula. Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux, serrant les poings et les dents par la même occasion.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée. Il allait accéder à l'université qu'il avait choisie, la première sur sa liste de vœux, comme par chance. Il allait enfin connaître la vie étudiante, il allait devenir plus responsable, plus courageux, plus fort, plus adulte.

 _\- Allons, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller ?_

La voix de son meilleur ami retentit à ses oreilles. Elle était proche, est pourtant si loin. Son cœur tambourina une nouvelle fois, avant de se calmer à nouveau. Qu'attendait-il, hein ? L'envie. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas avancer. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne l'avait jamais été, que ce soit pour ça ou pour cette horreur... Il serra les lèvres, la bile remonta le long de sa gorge, mais il la ravala, le visage toujours fermé, les yeux toujours clos.

 _\- Il faut que tu fasses un pas._

Il ne voulait pas, ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y avait plus personne qui l'attendrait le matin, plus personne qui viendrait l'ennuyer le soir, plus personne qui lui casserait les pieds à la pause du déjeuner, plus personne qui lui téléphonerait tard le soir rien que pour l'emmerder, il n'y aurait plus cette personne. Il n'y a déjà plus cette personne, ajouta son subconscient. Quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était son propre cerveau qui venait le faire chier. Il eut un sourire amer.

 _\- Je suis désolé._

Tu peux. Avait-il envie de répondre à cette voix inintelligible, inexistante pour nul autre que lui, mais il ne prononça aucun mot, juste une grimace de douleur.

 _\- Iwa-chan !_

Le brun se retourna violemment, ouvrant grand les yeux pour sonder les environs, mais il était seul au milieu de la rue piétonne. Il serait toujours seul désormais.

 _\- Avance._

\- Je ne peux pas ! Cria-t-il, sans préambule.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, vils et cruelles. Il baissa le regard au sol, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter, jamais. Une bourrasque de vent lui gifla le visage, le propulsant vers l'arrière. Il heurta une branche brisée et tomba. Le vent se calma.

Il tourna la tête à l'opposé, vers là où il devait aller. Une silhouette se dessina pile à l'instant où un rayon de soleil brûla sa rétine. Il ferma rapidement les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

\- Iwaizumi !

Il rouvrit les paupières, dirigeant son regard sur deux hommes qui venaient à sa rencontre.

\- Matsukawa... Hanamaki... ?

\- C'est ça, tu as encore toute ta tête, semble-t-il.

\- En même temps, je ne pense pas que son cerveau se trouve au même endroit que ses fesses, railla le roux.

Le brun n'ajouta rien à la moquerie, il tendit plutôt sa main, qu'Iwaizumi prit après une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il enfin debout.

\- On avait peur que tu te perdes.

\- Et que tu sois en retard, ce serait terrible.

\- Aller vous faire voir.

Les deux complices sourirent alors qu'Hajime se renfrognait quelque peu.

\- Si on reste planté là, c'est sûr qu'on va l'être, lança Matsukawa.

Il se détourna et commença sa route, tandis que le roux lui emboîtait le pas. L'ancien as resta sur place, pendant quelques secondes encore. Ses anciens coéquipiers l'appelèrent, le ramenant à la réalité. Il alla pour jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière, mais se retint au dernier moment. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le fasse, ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'oublierait pas même en le voulant. Alors, à quoi bon se faire du mal en essayant d'arrêter d'y penser ? En essayant d'oublier ? En reculant ou en avançant ? Rien ne changerait. Qu'il bouge ou non, il aurait toujours mal. À jamais. Il devait pourtant faire un choix. Rester ou partir. Que son cœur le veuille ou non, que lui-même le veuille ou non, sa vie continuait sa course. Le temps ne s'arrêterait pas, jamais. Même si son cœur restait figé à ce jour.

Il fit un pas, puis un second et avança jusqu'à ses deux amis. Pendant leur marche, il releva les yeux. Sans émotion apparente, il remarqua que le vent s'était arrêté.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Oikawa est mort. Voilà, LA SUBTILITE C'EST POUR LES TAPETTES ! (#plagiat)  
** **Ahem.  
** **En espérant avoir respecté mon thème -ok j'ai fait un peu le chemin de la facilité, mais je vous -censored- j'étais inspirée, ok ?! Si t'as un- /ZBAF/  
** **Voilà, j'espère avoir vos avis, maintenant je vais me pendre avant de mourir. -OUI CETTE PHRASE EST LOGIQUE-  
** **N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, j'aime bien savoir si j'fais des bonnes choses ou pas  
** **Aller à la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


End file.
